I Won't Say It
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Domestic Violence AU. Lovino loves Antonio too much to let him go. Even if he almost kills him on a daily basis. And when family and his child's school gets involved, how far will he go to protect his lover?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Abuse and rape.**

He never meant it. Antonio was a damn sweetheart and he wouldn't hurt a fly when in the right state of mind. He loved Lovino, _he did_. No, he just had a sadistic side that came out to play with his brunette fiancé. This alter ego was intrigued by the Italian and liked to torment him. Lovino had visited the brink of death on several ocassions due to this personality and would quake whenever his lover came around until he was certain the bastard was hidden away.

But he wouldn't allow his mate to accept all the blame. Admittedly, he'd provoke him with snide remarks, but otherwise was reserved. They had a child to raise together and thankfully the Spaniard was never agressive towards nor around their adoptive son. In fact, he'd stop whatever violent act he was comitting against Lovino whenever the boy entered the room. The only reasons Lovino hadn't left the Spaniard yet were the simple details that they were engaged, he was hopelessly in love with him, he was stubborn, and whenever their kid came around, Antonio would return to normal. ...Well, not exactly normal, but periodically stable.

Basically, it was Hell whenever they were alone together.

Lovino sighed, cleansing the dishes in the kitchen's sink. Scrubbing furiously, he bit into his cheek in frustration. Pietro's bus was late... Shit. That meant Antonio would be home soon. Lovino frowned, dipping his washcloth into the sink water and stroking the plate in his hand to wash it. He flinched when he heard the jingle of keys outside and a knob being turned. Light flooded the entrance hall and the door clicked shut. Lovino washed faster when hearing his lover's footsteps, desperately trying to keep up a hard-working appearance to hold him back.

"Lovino? Pietro?" He bit his lip, debating on whether to keep quiet or announce their son's absence. A gust of wind intruded the kitchen as Antonio entered the room, a bright smile on his glowing face. The Italian cautiously peered over his shoulder, hope glimmering behind his olive orbs. Arms coiled around his waist, his breath hitching mechanically as he gripped the limbs encirling him with an anxious swallow.

"Hola, Lovi." Lovino twitched as Antonio kissed behind his ear, shivering. He dropped his rag when he was twirled around by the grasp on his hips. The Italian leveled his gaze with the Spaniard's chest, too frightened to gaze into his eyes. The brunette pinched his chin harmlessly between his fingers, lifting it and forcing their eyes to lock. "I said hello, Lovi. Where's Pietro?"

"O-On the b-bus..." Lovino stammered, on the brim of tears and shaking. Antonio's cheerful grin drooped and his clutch squeezed the other to the point it was extremely painful.

"A-Antonio... 'tonio, you're hurting me- _Toni_!" Lovino barked, trying to pry his fingers off. Antonio's nails dug into his skin and drew blood, his negative personality attempting to snap his pelvis with his bare palms. His lover whimpered, bucking his hips to to no avail. Tears leaked in thin trails as he stared back at his future husband without blinking, his bottom lip quivering. There was a soft knock at the floor door, making Antonio's flash of aggression disappear for a moment.

"Papa? Mamma?" A few seconds ticked by in which they look at each other wordlessly before Antonio's lips curled back and he released Lovino's lower half in order to seize his throat. His soon-to-be spouse barely had time to curse before his head was dunked in the sink and he was choking on filthy water. He thrashed and kicked, struggling not to inhale while the imposter smiled sickly. He scratched at his hands, fearing for his life and the well-being of his son. A sharp item in the sink pierced into his sensitive skin, digging a shallow wound while he screamed mercilessly.

"Mamma? Mamma, what's wrong?" More knocking. The Italian's persistance dwindled and his fighting died down gradually. Soon, Lovino ceased to move, the water bubbling and splotches of red clouding the liquid. The blood lust in the Spaniard's eyes was satisfied and his pupil size deflated. Cupping the back of his neck, he pulled his mate's head out of the water and tucked his arms under his limp legs. Placing him on the kitchen table with tenderness and caution, Antonio plucked his bangs from his emotionless face and leaned down to press his ear to his chest. Guilt, undying love, panic, and hatred flooded his heart, the last emotion for himself.

"Shit..." He gulped. Outside, their child sunk to his knees, whimpering in worry. Neighbors surrounding their apartment opened doors and windows, the woman on the floor above them dialing the police for the nineth time that month. A few minutes later, the door swung open and a drenched, pale Antonio smiled shakily.

"Hey there, Pietro. Come in." He ushered his son in and locked the door, jogging to the living room. A soaked Lovino was groaning and coughing, a towel folded under his head. His hair was matted with water and unsightly leftovers, his skin shining with mysterious clear fluids ranging from sweat, water, and first-aid cleansing fluids. His beautiful, red-rimmed eyes fluttered open as he breathed unsteadily out of his mouth, tracking their movements with hazy sight.

"Mamma!" Lovino's mouth curved into a cordial smile as he waved slightly, letting his head fall back down again into a fluffy pillow. Originally, their child was supposed to call him "papa", too. But unfortunately, Antonio and his idiot friends thought it would be hilarious to convince a baby Pietro to call him "mamma" instead and it stuck. Fucking bastards. The darked haired boy climbed onto his youngest father, cuddling him and commenting on how bad he smelled. Antonio handed a cloth to his son, the delighted kid started to rub his hair and skin dry. "You have a boo-boo, mamma. What happened?"

Pietro pointed to the bandages rounding his neck, making the Italian widen his eyes and clasp a hand over it. He scowled and ignored the question, patting the boy's head.

"Mamma's sleepy, bambino. Can you run a bath?" Pietro nodded vigorously and bounced away in excitement. Trusting his baby not to flood the room, Lovino sat up with a wince. Antonio immediately held a glass of water to his lips, a pill in his other hand. Frowning, the brunette popped the pill into his mouth and downed the water before sighing.

"Lovino, I've decided. We've been fighting about this for awhile, but sweetie... I'm moving out. I can't handle hurting you anymore, I just can't do it. We've been together for years and I've only stayed with you because you begged me. I love you more than myself and that's why I have to let you go. Please-"

"No," Lovino interrupted stubbornly, shaking his head. He glared, pulling himself into a more comfortable position. Antonio sat beside him, his eyebrows creased in worry as he grabbed his smaller hand.

"Por favor, Lovi. It's for the best. I- _He's _nearly killed you thousands of times. I want to protect you, my love. Give me that chance..." Antonio drifted off when Lovino crawled into his lap and pushed his hand into his face with a pout, flashing his engagement ring.

"Do you see that? Huh? Goddamn it, Antonio. You proposed to me and we're getting married, whether you like it or not. I knew what I was getting into when you popped the question and let me tell you now," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I will go through a century of abuse before I let you go." Antonio's eyes filled with tears as he lifted his hand to compare their rings, his mouth quivering. He locked their fingers together, kissing the back of Lovino's hand lovingly.

Lovino continued, "I-I won't lose you. Damn it, I won't. You're not getting rid of me, because I... I _love _you."

"It's not worth it, baby... I die a little inside every time I see a bruise on your face," Antonio whispered, rubbing his cheek. Lovino flicked a tongue over his lips, huffing. His lover pulled him into his arms, lifting up his shirt to rub his hips and the marks on his pelvis. Dropping his shirt, Antonio leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"Bath time, mamma!" Blushing furiously, Lovino pushed him away and staggered to his feet, wobbling. He steadied himself and yelped as Pietro grabbed his hand and ran towards the stairs. He tugged him into the bathroom and proudly nodded to the bubble filled tub. "Take your clothes off, mamma!"

"Alright, alright, damn," Lovino groaned, peeling his clothes off while his kid cheered and sat on the toilet's lid, sticking his thumb in his mouth as the brunette got undressed. He slinked into the oval shaped bath, hissing at the water's temperature. Pietro giggled, sitting on the steps outside the tub. Lovino petted his hair, biting his lip at the soothing sting of his wounds being cleaned. He waited until the pain numbed before sliding in deeper and exhaling, chewing on his lip as he decided on something significant.

"Pietro... Mamma wants to tell you a secret you can't tell anyone. No one," he clarified.

".." The tiny boy looked at him with big, brown eyes, moving closer. "Not even Heidi?"

"No, especially not her!" Pietro flinched when he raised his voice. Lovino swallowed, suddenly a sickly white as he gazed at the empty wall in front of him. Memories flashed through his pretty head, scenes of years before his son was born. A year when he and Antonio were still teenagers. He could vaguely recall the sirens and flickering lights one cold, dark night. He got into deep shit when they, a young pair _deeply _in love, ran away together. After he snapped at a family member. Cigarettes and blood shot eyes. That's all he could think of. He could taste the smoke on his tongue, rolling and dissipating.

"Sorry... I... Just not her. She'll tell uncle Feli and uncle Ludwig..." Pietro tilted his head.

"What's wrong, mamma?" Lovino was silent for a moment before sighing and shaking his head.

"... Bambino... Papa is sick. That's why he hits mamma sometimes without meaning it. He loves me very much, but he can't help it. I love him, too, so I let him. If you told Heidi, she'd tell her parents and then papa would go to jail. Okay, bambino? If you ever see papa hit me, know that he didn't want to and that I'll always forgive him." Pietro stared at him a bit longer before he placed a hand on Lovino's cheek, which the Italian grasped and kissed.

"Papa's sick..." He repeated, "... Can we make him soup?" Lovino's lips curled in awe before he let out a chuckle.

"Yes, we can make him as much soup as you want. But to help him, we have to find a special kind of medicine. There's one kind that works, but it makes papa act different. It makes him very sad and unresponsive. Do you understand? Until we find another solution, I'll let him do whatever he wants." Lovino inhaled in exhaustion and sank into the steaming water when Pietro nodded in understanding. He washed up and got out when Antonio told him that he needed him downstairs immediately. Slipping on a robe, he tied it and waltzed downstairs after telling Pietro to play in his room.

"What is it, damn it?" Antonio grabbed his hand, nodding towards the door. He mouthed the word "police" with his lips, his eyes drenched in worry.

"Well, shit..." Lovino thought for a moment before taking the towel off of his head and placing it around his neck much like a scarf. It hid his bandages, but his face was still a little pale, though his nose stayed a rosey red. He sniffed, joking under his breath while the poison taste of bitter humor stayed on his tongue. "Just the regular routine for us..."

They let the two cops in; they offered them hospitable foods and beverages. Lovino sat on the arm rest of the roomiest couch, his hand intertwined with Antonio's, who was sitting down on the very same couch. The Spaniard squeezed his hand meaningfully, kissing his skin with shining eyes.

"So, you've been totally called in by the cops too many times this year and this has got to be the last time. Would you mind explaining what the hell happened here and tell us where your son is?" A handsome blond with a cowlick drawled while his partner folded a napkin and gingerly wiped his mouth with the wetted end. He grimaced, muttering to him about indecency while the other fussed back with a twitching, thick eyebrow.

"Oh! Um, Pietro," Lovino called, swiveling his head towards the stairway. He returned his attention to the pair of men, hearing his son fumble over his toys and dash down the stairway. He was like both of them, really. Clumsy, like Lovino, and easily excited, like Antonio.

"Si, mamma?" He hopped into the room, hugging Lovino around the waist. Sighing fondly, Lovino combed his fingers through his hair and looked up at the policemen.

"Hey, little guy!" The blue-eyed, talkative officer stooped down to his eye level, grinning goofily. "Say, what happened awhile ago around here? The neighbors heard some weird noises and called us to see if anyone was in trouble. Would you mind explaining what went down? And aren't you a little too old to still be sucking on a binky?"

Pietro let go of Lovino's leg, looking at the cop- who's nametag read Alfred- and glanced at the offered toy race car in his hand. He shook his head at the last question and plucked the sports car from his grip, struggling to crawl into Antonio's lap. The Spaniard pulled him up and kissed the back of his head. Pietro pulled the pacifier out of his mouth.

"Mamma and papa were fighting again. But it's 'kay, 'cause they still loves each other. So they always say sorry and kisses each other. It's icky," Pietro grimaced, putting the pacifier back in his mouth and continued playing with the car. Alfred glared at Lovino and Antonio for a moment before smiling at Pietro again. The engaged couple shared awkward stares.

"Are these fights they have... Are they talking fights or do they hit each other?" He pressed gently. Pietro looked back at him, his head cocked as he mused on it. He seesawed his hand, making an "eh" sound. Lovino buried his face in his hand.

"Sometimes they talk really loud at each other and other times they-" Pietro unintentionally dropped the car, looking down at the floor before wiggling off of Antonio's lap. "Fuck..."

Lovino gasped, squeezing Antonio's hand tighter. "Listen, I honestly don't know where the fuck he learns these words..."

"Pietro, that's quite a naughty word you just said there. Who taught you such a thing?" The second officer finally spoke up, shock and disapproval written on his face.

"Mamma," Pietro shrugged, making noises as he rolled the car up Alfred's leg. Arthur, the other officer, narrowed his eyes at the brunette, who only avoided his gaze.

"Anyway, it's Pietro's bed time. Say goodnight, chico," Antonio intruded on the awkward silence, grabbing Pietro and walking towards the stairs. Pietro giggled and waved at everyone.

"Buona notte!" Antonio cooed and tickled him, nudging the bedroom door open and tossing him onto the bed. Lovino felt slightly more tense. If these cops didn't buy their perfect family act, Pietro would be taken away. He wouldn't hear his cute little squeals anymore when he was being tickled. He'd never hear the way he snorted when he was amused.

He'd never hear him repeat Italian words (even the bad ones) he'd learn. He was a spoiled rotten, strange child who refused to stop sucking pacifiers or sleeping between them when he felt like it (usually between 2 and 4 o'clock) ... But he was theirs. Their little nut who'd claim whomever's bed he peed in and disliked tomatoes- Who's child was he again? The devil's, that's who.

"So... He's a good kid, really. But then again, we can't trust anything kids say, right?" He tried a wry attempt at chuckling before clearing his throat, "yeah, I fight with Antonio sometimes, but it never gets too bad. We always make up, as Pietro said..."

He was floundering. Fuck... Luckily, Antonio returned and grinned at the officers as he weaved an arm around Lovino's waist. Squeezing his hip, he kissed his temple. Lovino flinched, prying his fingers and relocating them with a strained smile. Alfred straightened his back, transferring a stern look to his partner.

"What was that about?" He questioned, nodding to Lovino. The chestnut haired male grimaced before cocking his head with a puppy-like innocence. He leaned further into Antonio, kissing just under his chin.

"What about?" He echoed, tracing circles into his lover's chest absentmindedly.

"Sir, you were clearly wincing when he put his hands on you. Are you hurt?" The second cop, Arthur, inquired. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Lovino was a question away from hyperventilating. He blinked at Antonio for help, just before Pietro slid down the stairs on his behind, inch by inch until he hopped from the second-to-last step to the floor. Antonio hissed, jerking instinctively to save his baby from tripping. Pietro raced towards Lovino in his baby blue pajamas.

"Mamma, mamma! Play with me! I'm not tireeedd." Lovino smiled lazily and lifted Pietro, the kid wrapping his legs around his waist and his tiny arms around his neck. He puckered his lips, his cheeks puffed up as he kissed his cheek.

"Fine, fine. Damn- I mean... Fuck," he mumbled to himself, starting up the stairs. He prayed silently that Antonio could handle the couple of authoritative beings by himself. And he was grateful for his taste in husbands, for his love somehow managed to get the police to leave. They promised to return in a few days, but things were settled for now. He tucked Pietro into bed and got ready to sleep the night away, slinking under the covers into Antonio's arms.

But Pietro had that bad habit of waking up in the wee hours of the morning and padding to their room. He pushed open the door sleepily and whined to be let up. Grumbling quietly to himself, Lovino pulled him up and under the covers. He held his child to his chest, sliding closer to Antonio's warmth only to fall asleep once again. The Spaniard opened one eye before drowsily tugging Lovino closer and kissing the foreheads of both his kid and future spouse.

The alarm went off early in the morning, signaling that it was time for Pietro to go to school. Lovino grunted and kicked Antonio's thigh, squeezing his eyes shut as he attempted to stay asleep.

"Lovi, it's your turn," Antonio complained, slapping his foot lightly. Lovino's eyes fluttered open to glare at him while the Spaniard only chuckled and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Kicking him harder, Lovino yawned and slipped out of bed, getting Pietro ready for school.

After he sent his son off with lunch and put him on the bus, he closed the door and went to answer the blaring house phone.

"Lovi~" He craned his neck, expecting a kiss or a dumb comment from Antonio when he unexpectantly collided his fist with his face. Crumbling into a heap on the floor, the brunette whimpered and curled into a ball. Antonio's form kissed him roughly, making him whine in pain and shove him away wordlessly.

"Answer the phone," Antonio commanded coldly. Too scared to disobey, Lovino picked up the phone and fumbled to answer the call. He felt his cheek swelling up as he thumbed the button, swiping his hair back.

"P-Pronto?" He stammered, feeling his bottom lip start to bleed from the ridiculous amount of abuse to his sensitive mouth.

"Big brother? What's wrong, you sound scared," his younger sibling whispered secretively, as if he knew what was happening. Antonio untied Lovino's robe, opening it even as the brunette resisted and tried to close it again.

"I'm fine," he lied, smacking at _his_ hands. He gasped as he felt his fingers being bent back in defiance, ascending into a loud yelp. Antonio didn't stop until he heard his finger snap. He screamed, but was muffled by another kiss.

"... I'm coming over," Feliciano stated in determination.

"N-N-No!" Lovino sobbed, knowing his brother would do anything he set his mind to. His hand was shaking uncontrollably, his finger bent at an odd angle.

"Gee, Lovi, I didn't know you were double-jointed," Antonio commented gleefully, biting another finger until it started to bleed. With the other hand, he pushed open Lovino's legs, biting the side of his thigh until the skin broke.

"Stop it!" Lovino yelled, worming and rolling onto his stomach, attempting to crawl away. Antonio pinned him down, removing his boxers and mounting him. Lovino bit down on his hand with another screech, feeling him go in dry.

"LUDWIG!" Feliciano called in a panic.

"No, don't- Ah! Don't get that st-st- Ah, fuck! Don't get that stupid piece of- SHIT," Lovino bellowed the last word when Antonio forced his face into the wooden floorboard and continued to rape him mercilessly. He weeped relentlessly, begging him to stop.

"LUDWIG, BRING YOUR GUN."

"Feli, please! Plleeasse... D-D-Don't..." Feliciano hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Open up right now or I'll shoot the doorknob off! I'm trying to avoid violence unless necessary." Lovino tensed up on the living room couch. How funny, it seemed, that he always ended up on the same couch as the aftermath of Antonio's ... Anger spikes? No, that wasn't the right word. He shuddered, ringing his hands as his lover went to answer the door.

"Hola! Whoa-!" Antonio failed at dodging the punch aimed for his face. He moaned in despair, rubbing his bruising cheekbone. Ludwig scowled, a gun tucked under the Spaniard's chin. He swallowed, raising his hands in the air and letting his green eyes follow his Italian brother-in-law. He inched past him and dashed to the living room, fresh tears strolling down his flushed cheeks.

"Are you okay, brother? He hurt you, didn't he? We got here as fast as we could! What did he do? We'll get rid of him, I promise!" Feliciano flitted around him, checking his healing wounds and newly formed marks. The auburn haired male's mouth went dry. There were bandaged cuts on his neck, marks on his wrists where he was roughly handled, his cheek was swollen, his lower half was sore and raw, his lips were split and bitten, his hair was uncombed and frazzled, his eyes were rimmed with red, there were imprints on his thighs from hand marks, his fingers were wrapped in plaster- This wasn't even half of his battle wounds, so how was he alive?

"Lovi, h-h-h-he c-could h-h-have killed y-you! J-Just l-look at youuu! I'm calling nonno!" He sobbed. "I sh-shouldn't have l-let you m-move in w-w-with him! We're m-moving back home, okay? I'm calling the police! H-How could you do this to Lovino!? He loves you! Y-You're a monster! _Autore di un abuso_! Stay away from him!"

"Feli, please," Lovino begged, pulling his new t-shirt down to cover his multi-colored arms. He swallowed, his tired eyes pleading to him. "Don't do this. You can't get him arrested, okay? I love him, fratello. He didn't mean to hurt me, I swear."

Ludwig scoffed, locking the front door and keeping his gun cocked at the brunette. "Lovino, you have to be joking. This _missbraucher_ is obviously beating you. Look at you! This fucker deserves the Hell waiting for him! You're my brother-in-law and I have to protect you."

"Ludwig," Lovino growled sternly, "I'm older than you, remember? Listen, I know what I'm doing."

"I apologize, but I can't allow this. You're going to live with us," he spat in determination. From the tone of his voice, Lovino knew this was final and not going to change. His glare faltered and he licked his dry, cracked, bleeding lips. He hissed at the burn that met him, reaching to dab his finger at the tender injury.

"Lovi... How long has this been going on?" Feliciano questioned, massaging his sibling's red knees. Lovino coughed into his arm and winced at the spray of red on his sleeve. Feliciano squeaked in horror, blanching. "You're coughing blood!"

"I'm fine," he wheezed, grabbing the box of baby wipes he kept around in case of messes. Pietro wasn't a toddler anymore, but he continued to buy the wipes for occasions like now. He wiped his mouth, scraping up dark smears of blood mixed with other white fluids, to his brother's repulsion. He folded it and tossed it in a small trash can by the couch. He tucked his hands between his closed legs. There were claw marks on his pale skin, Feliciano noticed. Lovino laughed bitterly. "Five years. Why else do you think I'm so good at doing Elizabeta's make up?"

He snapped his head upwards when he heard a crack. Antonio cried out, stumbling. His legs folded underneath him and he collapsed. "Loowig, I-I tink you bwoke my toof..."

"Good," Ludwig replied snippily, his fingers itching to pull the trigger of the gun he just attacked the Spaniard with. "People like you make me sick."

"Ludwig, you bastard, stop hurting him!" Lovino tried to yell, his voice cracking as he fell into another coughing fit. He pushed up onto wobbly knees, falling against the wall as he tried to walk towards his fiance. He stretched out his arm to help pull Antonio up.

"He won't be able to feel anything when I'm done with him," Ludwig promised, kicking the abusive man in the ribs with brute force. He was flipped onto his back, his wide eyes alternating between the German and his Italian.

"L-Lovi..." Lovino dropped down, going to kiss his mouth better when Ludwig fired a warning shot. He jerked back, unable to glare properly with watery eyes.

"You stupid fucktard!" Lovino hiccuped, beginning to sob. "Can't you see he isn't the one doing this? He doesn't want to hurt me! He's fucking sick!"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that he's lying to you? Maybe he's saying that so you'll stay with him. He's hitting you because he wants to, not because he has no choice. If he loved you, he would have stopped five years ago!" Lovino flinched at his harsh words, lowering his head. Clenching his fists, he released them and started up the stairs. He announced he was cleaning himself up, entering the bathroom. Ludwig waited until he heard the sound of water running before he grabbed a fistful of Antonio's hair and kicked him in the mouth. He was happy to hear a scream of pain and the noise of his teeth being rearranged. "You are a sorry excuse for a man. You never loved him, Antonio. He's only glued himself to you all these years because he's so starved of love. He's desperate for someone to keep him and you just happen to be there. He deserves better than you."

Antonio was breathing heavily, spitting out blood. He choked on his words for a moment before swallowing the bile climbing his throat and speaking. "I-I know... We talked about this many times. I tried to convince him yesterday to break up with me, but he was stubborn. I'm... I'm really trying, but he keeps clinging to me. And despite what you think, we genuinely love each other. I swear, I can't control myself. He just takes it. Sometimes, he breaks down and cries, but he still lets me hurt him. I hate it... He's so strong, Ludwig... Just kill me, por favor. It's nothing compared to what I've done to him..."

Feliciano's heart broke as he watched his brother's process of covering up his injuries, the way he acted as if it were a normal routine. He finished the process and put away his items. Walking into their bedroom, he shedded his stained clothing while Feliciano rushed away to retrieve an icepack for him. Returning just when Lovino finished, he leaned on the doorhinge and noted the state of the room. There were slight indents in the walls he never noticed before, blood-tinted condoms in the small bin next to their bed, a broken lamp lying under the bed, a chip in the nightstand, stains in the carpet, a corkscrew on the dresser, and a hanger that looked like it was curbed to fit around someone's neck. How did he miss all these signs? He had a feeling that the notches in the headboard weren't from rough love making.

"He tries to smother me in my sleep..." Lovino admitted lowly, breaking the silence. He kept his gaze on the floor. He glanced at the corkscrew on the dresser, subconsciously scratching at his elbow. "I've learned to be a light sleeper when I'm with him... He likes to dig the corkscrew into my skin until I bleed... Other times, he'll choke me with that hanger when I do something he doesn't like. Last week, someone from work mailed me some flowers. Antonio flipped shit and tried to drown me while I was in the bathtub..."

He swallowed, his eyes landing on a spot on the wall. There was a crack and his skin grew hot at the memory of what happened. It was half of his height, which confused Feliciano. Lovino applied vaseline to his lips, rubbing them together. He stared at himself in the mirror, wondering just when he became so broken. "That was a few days ago. I came home late and Pietro was asleep. So Antonio thought it was the perfect time to punish me. He dragged me in here by my hair and threw me on the floor... H-He... He fucking made me suck his dick. I hated it, he kept yanking my hair and banging my head into the wall every time he moved his hips. Then, as if I hadn't suffered enough, he came on my face. The concussion I got was so bad, I couldn't go to work the next morning."

Feliciano was silently sniffling, wanting Lovino to quit talking. His heart ripped into another piece with each sentence. He sat on the bed, nibbling on his lips. He had been home with the perfect family, the perfect spouse, and the perfect life. His brother was being beat and tortured everyday while he had no clue it was happening. Lovino was being called names like "cumslut", while he himself was showered with positive terms of endearment. He buried his face into his hands, whimpering.

"He'd harrass me when Pietro had friends over. He thought it'd be funny to grab my ass or slip his hands under my shirt when I was trying to be a good host. That's why I've stopped letting Pietro have play dates at our house, damn it. He doesn't know when to stop..." He gripped the edge of the dresser. "When we actually try to have sex now, I just don't feel it anymore. I just... We were doing it in the pool Tuesday and he couldn't get me to-"

"Lovino, stop! Just stop, I can't take it anymore!" Feliciano clapped his hands over his ears, shaking his head. "Get your bags so we can leave. Right now. I don't see how you've lasted this long! Hurry up so we can go to to my house and I'll make you lots of pasta. Alright?"

Lovino nodded and started to pack up. Feliciano rubbed his eyes and marched downstairs. "Start the car, Ludwig. We're going to pick up Heidi and Pietro early. Lovi's packing his things right now."

"Y-You're taking Pietro away from me, too?" Antonio questioned with a pout, standing in the kitchen. Feliciano wasn't sure whether to question why he was handcuffed to the stove. He couldn't look him in the eyes as he stalked up to him. Shuffling on his feet for a moment, he narrowed him eyes in a rare burst of fury. He slapped the Spaniard across the face, scowling. Antonio blinked and moved around his jaw experimentally, chuckling.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." Feliciano seethed and crossed his arms, turning his back. "... Aw, come on, baby. I'm not that bad."

"Wha-?" Feliciano spun around in shock, not sure he heard right until Antonio used his free hand to grab a fistful of his hair. He barely had time to yelp before he was tugged forward and tomato flavored lips were smashed on his own. He squirmed in discomfort, his eyes watering as Antonio's tongue dominated his mouth. He wasn't able to pull away due to the pressure holding their mouths together.

"Let go of my fucking brother now." Antonio reluctantly broke the forceful kiss, a thin line of dribble connected their lips. Feliciano whimpered, his face hot and red.

"LUDWIG!"

"Lo siento, I didn't mean to. You know I love you, Lovi," Antonio said sincerely, smiling handsomely as he leaned towards him. Lovino jerked his brother away, glaring at Antonio. Ludwig entered the house again, intruding upon the scene. Feliciano was using the kitchen sink's hose to spray the inside of his mouth.

"What the hell happened?" Feliciano ran by his side, dropping the hose. It continued to spray for a few more seconds, hitting Lovino in the face. He calmly replaced it in its holder and used a paper towel to dry his face, frowning.

"A-A-Antonio kissed me!" Feliciano wailed. Ludwig shifted his cold gaze to Antonio, who shrugged sheepishly. The German moved closer to slam his fist into his mouth once more until Lovino blocked his way.

"No! I said to stop touching him! You've hit him enough, damn it!" Counting to himself, Ludwig grabbed Lovino's bags. He started towards the door with Feliciano following him.

"You need to stop protecting him, Lovino." Lovino rolled his eyes and turned to Antonio.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" The Spaniard whined, trying to break the handcuffs to no avail. Lovino sighed, stepping closer to him and throwing his arms around his neck. Tilting his head, he brought him down for a kiss.

"Just for a little while. I promise I'll come see you after work tomorrow. I love you very much, okay? Pietro loves you, too." Lovino pulled away to unlock the handcuffs. Releasing him, he hugged him tightly. Antonio stroked his back, kissing his forehead.

"You're so beautiful, Lovi. The way you act, the way you look, the way you feel."

"Lovino, you're rewarding him. That's why he thinks it's okay to hurt you," Ludwig scolded as he tore them apart. He threw Lovino over his shoulder and carried him out of the house.

**A/N: I meant to write more, but I'll post it early. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

"Vati, come here! Looky, looky!" Heidi grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulled him inside the kindergarten classroom. The auburn haired Italian stumbled for a moment before chuckling and following. Lovino frowned, intertwining his arms and falling into step after them. They skirted and spun around stray kindergartners littering the floors. He nearly slipped on a crayon box and a open, glossy paged book, but it was nothing new, sadly. Cautiously, he hopped across the floor and pretended he was just conquering the jungle that was Pietro's room. He snapped his head up when he heard Feliciano gasp, knitting his eyebrows together in question.

"Pietro!" He tensed at hearing his child's name and dashed over, scanning the play area for him. Lovino's gaze bounced to a scene that made his temper flare and his blood run cold. His baby boy was crying and screeching at his teacher to stop, his cheeks red. He squirmed and shook his head, sobbing and kicking the woman away from him. He was cornered between two bookshelves, hiccuping as the... That _bitch _spanked him.

"Hey! Fucking let him go! Don't touch my baby!" He lifted Pietro up into his arms and kissed his forehead in comfort, gently bouncing him. "Don't you dare spank him or even lay a hand on him, you bitch!"

The woman flinched, glimpsing at her quieting class in worry. "B-But sir, he-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what he did. He's my son and he's never to be hurt! Never!" Lovino hissed before looking down at the boy clutching his shirt's fabric. "Are you okay, baby? Show mamma where it hurts."

"M-Mamma!" Pietro gaped, scrambling to hug him tightly with his short arms. "I'm alright, mamma! You came and saved me."

"I know, I know. I won't let it happen again," Lovino fumed, his eyes still locked and narrowed at the blonde. She helplessly glanced around and assured everyone that everything was under control before huffing. She placed her hands on her hips, her cheeks filled with air.

"Mr. Carriedo, you have to let me explain my actions! Your son, he... Well, he was bullying another child! He was hurting him and I had to stop it somehow! L-Look, let's take this into the hallway, please." Lovino, still scowling, shrugged in agreement. He reluctantly let Pietro down when the kid started to kick and whine. Running to his cubbyhole, he grabbed his backpack and returned, connected his tiny fingers with Lovino's. He stuck his binky into his mouth, nodding his approval.

Feliciano waited for Heidi to do the same (excluding the bit with the pacifier), worry written all over his face. When she finally retrieved her book bag, he rushed to the doorway and peeked around the corner. He found Lovino leaning against the wall, looking very unhappy with the teacher while Pietro sucked on his pacifier and held onto Lovino's pants sleeve. He rubbed his face into his mamma's thigh.

"It's Vargas... I'm not married yet..." Lovino breathed out, his cheeks still heated up while he stroked his son's soft hair. "And there is nothing wrong with him. Tell me. What did my boy do that's so bad that you had to hurt him?"

She started to play with the ring on her finger. "Mr. Vargas, he was hurting another child. And when I put him in time-out and asked him why he did it, he told me that he was hurting him because he loves him. H-He told me that his mother taught him that. Mr. Vargas... I'm starting to think someone in your household is abusing family members. And judging by how you look, it's his, um, father..."

Lovino froze, a chill going down his spine. His gaze dropped to the floor and he felt his respiratory pattern incline. His skin paled and he nibbled on his raw lips. "No. No, he's fucking not. Why would you even ask that? He'd never hurt me, damn it."

Pietro placed his chin on Lovino's knee, standing on the tips of his toes curiously. "Mamma, what does abusing mean?"

The teacher eyed Lovino in suspicion, bending down to face Pietro. "It means when someone touches or hits you without your permission. Does anyone around you do that, honey? I can make it stop."

"You can?" Pietro sounded too hopeful for the woman's taste. She frowned at Lovino and tugged the brown-eyed child closer, picking him up. Lovino twitched, his heart racing in a panic.

"Wh-What are you doing? Put him down. Put down my baby," he commanded frantically, stretching out his arms. She moved further out of his reach, seething. "Give him!"

"Mr. Vargas, I am an employee of the government and it's my duty to protect children from unfit homes. Pietro is clearly unhappy with his environment and he has an abusive father. Do the right thing and let him go." Lovino shook his head, the tears that were brimming his eyes spilling over. He kept his arms extended, his fingers flexing as his lip quivered. She crept into the classoom, inching her hand towards the door. When there was enough space between the both of them, she scrambled out of his reach and slammed the classroom door in his face. She smiled wryly as it automatically locked. Lovino's heart stopped beating as he tried to open the door. He jiggled the handle desperately, looking like a lost puppy. Trails of tears streaked down his cheeks.

"No... Please..." When she didn't react, he started to bang on the door's rectangular window madly. The teacher pulled a phone off of the wall and pushed a button to call the front office, Pietro on her hip. She reported the situation frantically, her eyes glued to him. Falling to his knees, Lovino quaked in fear. They were going to take away his child...

The classroom door busted open and Feliciano darted down the hallway, panting out for Lovino to follow him. Blinking in bewilderment, the brunette realized that his somewhat-innocent little brother had swiped Pietro from the teacher and escaped the classroom. Swabbing away his tears, he pushed onto his feet and followed his footsteps, snatching Heidi up from the ground. Holding tightly onto his niece, he skidded around a corner and laughed hysterically as he jogged down a stairway. This was insane. They were kidnapping each other's children and running from a teacher. What a fucking day! On the ground floor, Feliciano could have blazed a trail as he burst through the exit doors and slowed down when he encountered his mini-van.

"What the hell?" Ludwig asked when he saw his sweaty husband snapping Pietro into his daughter's booster seat. Lovino strapped Heidi into the booster seatless-seat beside him and slammed the van doors quickly, settled beside her. Feliciano was giggling madly as he jumped into the passenger's seat, pointing forward as he demanded Ludwig to take off. Knowing that with Italians, this couldn't possibly be good, Ludwig obeyed and pressed the gas. Three police officers ran out of the school building and scouted for them on the school grounds, speechless and left in the dust.

Feliciano kicked his feet, on the verge of tears from laughter. "We did it! We did it, big brother! You should have seen the looks on their faces!"

"Did you see the secretary?" Lovino snorted, sharing his amusement. He threw his head back, laughing for the first time in forever. He genuinely smiled and came down from his high, turning to his niece and son. He reached over, petting Pietro's hair and sniffling in relief. "You hear that, bambino? That mean woman tried to take you from me and papa, but we wouldn't let her! We got away, damn it! This is why the Vargas family has the best runners! Shit, we showed them, fratello!"

"We did, we did," Feliciano gasped for air, clapping his hands and dropping his head on Ludwig's shoulder. His eyes were glazed over with happiness, relief, and nostalgia. Ludwig tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, scowling in disapproval. Why the hell was his husband running for the first time _voluntarily_? Feliciano began to explain what happened while Lovino tended to the children. Taking a bag out of the van's trunk, he unzipped it and handed two juice pouches to the little boy and girl. Next, he handed them crackers and apple slices. He sighed contently as they snacked, chattering to each other about random things.

"We're in for so much shit..." After a few minutes of feeling the dreamy haze of long-missed joy, it was broken by Pietro's next question.

"Mamma, where's papa?" Feliciano and Lovino's hearts leap in unison at the innocent intention, gulping simultaneously. They exchanged glances before the brunette strung his fingers through his hair, shaky.

"He's... He's at home, bambino. We'll see him soon, I promise. For now, we're staying with uncle Feli." Feliciano swivel around in his seat, disapproval written all over his face. He shook his head, staring his brother down.

"Read my lips, Lovi. You are _not _going back to Antonio. I know you love him, but we have to show him how much he'd miss you if you were gone. He'll realize how lucky he is to have you and that he should stop hurting you. Right, honey?"

"Right," Heidi and Ludwig spoke at once, one chirping and one grunting. Feliciano's face glowed as he sat back down, cooing about how cute it was that they'd both answer to his mutual petname. He loved when they did that.

"Right, I forgot I had a pyschologist for a brother," Lovino muttered sarcastically, though Feliciano _did _study pyschology for a period...

"Lovi, after seeing what I just pulled back there for you, I don't think you should sass me," Feliciano sighed, frowning. Lovino rolled his eyes, taking time to pay extra attention to the babbling children. His answer about Antonio was enough for their son, thankfully. He was so much like his fiance, sometimes. Air drifted through the car windows as he began to clear his mind. His phone abruptly buzzed, ringing him out of his thoughts. He answered and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Hello? ... O-Oh, hey, baby," he whispered, watching Feliciano through the mirror as he rambled about pasta. "I'm fine. Yeah, Pietro is, too. His crazy-ass bitch of a teacher tried to take him away from me. We got away... I miss you, too... I'm going to see you soon..."

"Mamma, can I talk to papa, too?" Pietro sweetly asked, reaching over. Lovino hissed under his breath as the child's question caught the attention of the two adults up front.

"Goddamn it, Pietro. Are you trying to kill mamma?"

"Lovino, give me your phone," Ludwig groaned. Glaring at him, Lovino handed it over, only to watch him place it and lock it in the dashboard.

"What the hell, asshole?!" He kicked the back of his seat, pouting. "A-At least let Pietro talk to him. He won't be seeing him for awhile..."

Feliciano hesitantly got the phone out of the dashboard and handed it to Pietro.

"Hiiii? Papa! Hi, papa! I promise, I'll take good care of mamma!" Antonio seemed to say more, but Pietro was impatient. "'Kay, bye, papa! I wan' play games now."

"Pietro, you hung up on daddy..." Lovino choked out, pouting. Pietro tilted his head cluelessly before shrugging.

"... Eh, oh well." Feliciano burst into chuckles, beaming at his strange nephew as he began to play games on Lovino's mobile. They parked in the Vargas-Beilschmidt driveway. Lovino unbuckled his son, taking him into his arms and rubbing his back. He told Ludwig to bring his bags into the guest room before walking into the house and looking around. He rarely came to visit his brother since Antonio was so paranoid of him hiding from him. In fact, he hadn't let Lovino go to work for the last week, afraid of someone seeing his bruises and shielding him away. Taking in a deep breath, Lovino let himself muse over how much he was missing out on due to being controlled. He couldn't hang out with friends, he couldn't shop for groceries without Antonio hovering over him, and he couldn't even take Pietro to the park without telling him.

But the freedom he felt now... He plopped down on the couch, musking in the feeling. He missed it so much... He felt so relaxed for once that he allowed himself to drift off into a sleep without worries of being harmed. He could trust his brother... He didn't like Ludwig much, but he was very protective of family. He could get used to this...

"Lovi... Lovi, wake up... Dinner's done," Feliciano coaxed him back into the real world hours later. Lovino yawned, sitting up and abruptly whipping his eyes about the room for his son.

"Wh-Where's Pietro? Did they take him?" He whimpered, worried for his baby. Feliciano smiled warmly and set his plate down on the coffee table.

"Don't worry, Lovi. Pietro's fine, he's at the dining room table eating with Heidi." He set down his silverware and gently rearranged Lovino's blanket, covering him with it. The Italian uneasily nodded and began to eat the homemade pasta. His brother was such a fantastic cook. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, looking at the television. Feliciano had the news on and Lovino looked on, scanning the screen.

"I-I think I'm going back to work again, Feli..." Feliciano looked at him doubtfully, leaning into him lazily. "I'm going to take Pietro with me. But I've been gone for too long and they even replaced me with someone else. I don't want to lose my job. Shit, I meant to ask this earlier, but do you know anyone willing to homeschool Pietro? I can't risk going back to that school..."

"I think so, big brother. I'll find someone, so don't you worry!" Lovino finished his food and dropped his dishes into the sink. Assuming the guest room was prepared, he grabbed Pietro and started towards the bathroom. His face, hands, and clothing were covered in pasta sauce. Groaning, the lonely parent ran a bath and added bubbles. He placed him in the bathtub and worked on washing his hair as he toyed with a small watergun.

"Mamma, do you miss papa?" Pietro asked, letting his head fall back to look at him.

"... Yeah... Yeah, I do," Lovino admitted softly, rinsing his hair and unplugging the tub. The water slowly drained out as he wrapped Pietro in a fluffy towel. He carried him into the bedroom, sitting him on the bed and looking for his pajamas.

"Oh."

"Pietro... Does papa ever scare you?" Lovino whispered as he dug through a travel bag and found his green pajamas with trucks on them. He helped Pietro into them, biting his lip to hold back tears.

"Ahhhh... No, mamma. He's super nice! I just don't like it when he plays with you, because it sounds like he's hurting you." Lovino gasped inaudibly, thinking back to a few days before. Pietro had walked in on Antonio holding him down on the bed and choking him. He couldn't forget the way he looked scared, slowly stepping forward. Antonio let go of Lovino and smiled guiltily, trying to convince him it was only a game. _We're just playing, baby... Go back to sleep... _Pietro rubbed his eyes and started towards the hallway again when he climbed onto the bed and crawled to his mamma. Lovino was still wheezing and coughing, but he held his son to his chest tightly and didn't let go despite Antonio's glares. He believed Pietro was smarter than he let on.

Lovino wiped at his eyes, tears releasing themselves. He shook his head. "No, baby... He's not hurting me... He's..."

Pietro reached towards him and wiped away the tears, frowning grumpily. He hopped into his arms, rubbing his face into his chest and pulling away. He smiled brightly, showcasing his watergun. "Don't cry, mamma. If he ever hurts you again, I'll protect you."

Lovino broke down into sobs. He finally felt peace when he went to sleep with his baby cradled in his arms. When they awoke the next morning, he couldn't help but grin at the fact they were sprawled all over the mattress in identical positions. If Antonio could see them, he'd be obsessing over the cuteness. Lovino slid off of the bed and readied himself to go to work, taking a shower, getting dressed, and everything that came along with it.

"Big brother, why are you up so early?" Feliciano complained from the doorway, watching Lovino wake his child and dress him. He shooed him off to brush his teeth, grabbing a jacket and slipping it on.

"I told you, I'm going to work and Pietro's coming with me. Go back to sleep, okay?" Feliciano nodded drowsily and began to stumble to his bedroom when he looked over his shoulder.

"Ve, don't try anything sneaky, okay? If Antonio even shows up there, I'll call Ludwig! Okay, bye!" He kissed both of his brother's cheeks and disappeared back into his bedroom while Lovino scowled.

"Goddamn it..." Pietro waddled back into the room, yawning and lifting his arms. Lovino picked him up and walked down the stairway.

"What do you want to eat, baby?" Pietro hummed thoughtfully, lying his head on his shoulder.

"Hmmmm... I want the egg-pancake-biscuit thingy!" Lovino rolled his eyes, knowing what he actually meant. Soon, they were sitting on a bus to the news station. The Italian held Pietro firmly in his lap, waiting for the ride to end. He hated the stares he was getting from strangers, bowing his head and trying to focus on other things.

"Excuse me... Sir?" A woman across from him called. He flinched, looking at her and frowning. She moved closer, clicking her tongue. "How old is he?"

"Five," he answered, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Five. Oh, dear. They're supposed to stop using pacifiers by six months, around three years at the most. It's really when they start growing teeth," she scolded, pointing to his binky. Pietro narrowed his eyes at her, turning away and nuzzling into his mamma's chest. "Where is his mother? I'd like to talk to her."

"I am." Lovino pouted, blushing darkly. "I'm his mamma. He's perfectly fine, miss. And I bet his father would agree with me."

"His father? That's... That's disgusti- Ah!" Lovino widened his eyes as Pietro squirted the old lady in the face with his watergun. Luckily, their stop was next and he jumped up immediately. His face burning furiously, he grabbed Pietro and jogged off of the bus.

"Holy shit, Pietro! Bambino, you can't just spray women in the... Oh, God," he snorted, failing to hold back his laughter. He couldn't even stay mad at his son when he shot old women in the face. What kind of parent was he? He grabbed his ID and entered his workplace, Pietro on his hip. "Just... Don't shoot my boss or something."

"Hehe! 'kay, mommy!" Lovino smiled, shaking his head.

"Lovino? Lovino, you're back! Where were you?" A woman jogged up to him with a blond man by her side. She hugged him tightly, gasping when Pietro let out a squeak.

"Oh! I'm sorry, little guy! Lovino, is this your child," Elizabeta asked sweetly, grabbing his small hand and kissing it. Tino tried his best not to gush; he really loved kids.

"Si... Don't get too close, he has a watergun..." Lovino rolled his eyes as a few other employees crowded around him. The girls cooed about Pietro while he shyly hid away. Another blond man approached, bashful.

"Hi. Um, I've been replacing you ever since you were out sick, but you're here now... My name's Matthew." Lovino shook his hand.

"Thanks, I guess." Matthew nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Come on, we're about to get on the air so I can show off my amazing face," Gilbert Beilschmidt rushed him, starting to pull him away. Lovino paused, handing Pietro to a girl named Emma.

"Fine. I'll be back, bambino." As he went to begin his job as a news anchorman, his wrist was grabbed and he turned to glare at the man who touched him. He raised an eyebrow, seeing as it was Lukas Bondevik. They never spoke, but were on pretty good terms. What could he possibly want?

"What?" Lukas stared at him and then at Gilbert.

"You can't go on the air like that. You look like someone used you as a punching bag and tried to cover it up." Everyone turned to look at him closely, shock on their faces. He swallowed as they ogled at his face.

"Lovino... What happened?"


End file.
